


#Bullsh!t

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Harry feels meaningless, Harry wants more, Larry end game, Louis tweets it again, M/M, Upset!Harry, elounor to begin with, it comes back, the bullshit tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tweets his bullshit tweet again during the reception of his mum's wedding when he see's a bunch of people talking about Larry because a fan photoshopped a picture to make it look like he was walking with Harry. Harry sees that Louis has tweeted it and his reaction is one Louis never thought would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Bullsh!t

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

It's been a great day. His mum has never looked happier than she does right now standing next to Dan, beaming from ear to ear. He's happy for her, he hopes this lasts because Dan makes her happy.

He's spent the last few hours getting ready for his mum's big day, assuring his mum she looks stunning and assuring Eleanor that she looks beautiful in the bridesmaid dress that she's been complaining about to him.

"Honestly, who picked this out." She had grumbled at least a dozen times within an hour of putting it on.

He just tells her he looks pretty, kisses her temple, then moves on with life.

The lads had arrived in sweats and t-shirts and they all hurry to greet Jay as she waited in her long white puffy robe for the dress to be brought in. Louis notices that she hugs Harry the longest and she's positively beaming at whatever the Cheshire lad is whispering to her. She gives him a finally pat and pulls away with a more than fond look, eyes looking a bit misty.

He had led the lads to their dressing rooms where their suits were waiting for them. He doesn't say anything when he notices that Harry's shirt isn't but half way buttoned up. Not really appropriate for a wedding but whatever.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Everything is perfect and goes as planned.

They're under a large tent now having some food and it might be the most relaxed he's been all day. He looked around the went and Niall chatting with Harry and Lou Teasdale (bless the woman for doing everyone's hair), he spotted Liam and Sophia talking quietly to themselves. The only person missing is Zayn but he understands. Zayn had apologized over and over again, but Louis just laughed and shook his head because he knows Zayn spends every moment he can with Perrie and he doesn't mind that at all. He just threatened that he better not miss his wedding whenever that might happen - honestly he has only given a little thought to proposing to Eleanor.

"Everything is still looking great Louis." Paul commented, suddenly appearing next to him.

"Great, thanks, just remind them to keep the paps and fans out." Louis smiled then turned as Eleanor slid her hand into the crook of his arm. "Having fun?"

"It's bloody hot out here." Eleanor grumbled, pushing her hair away from her neck with her free hand.

"We've got portable AC units at the tent entrances, go standing near one." He said taking a sip of his champagne.

"They're about to start the dances." Eleanor shook her head gesturing to where Dan was leading Jay to the make shift dance floor.

The DJ began to play a quiet tune and everyone's attention turned towards the new couple.  

Soon the DJ asked for the wedding party to join the happy couple on the dance floor and Louis stood up, leading Eleanor over. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Harry talking quietly to Anne. He frowns only slightly when he sees her reach up with a somewhat sad expression and caress Harry's cheek softly, whispering something to him. His thoughts of what might be wrong are cut off by Eleanor wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him closer.

They danced through two songs before Louis let her go and said he was going to get something to drink. He sat back down at the wedding party table and saw Eleanor start dancing with Lottie. He took a sip of water, opting against more champagne, and pulled out his phone.

Of course it's all over Twitter that he and the lads, minus Zayn, are attending his mum's wedding. There's loads of pictures from the reception already and the boys arriving. One picture catches his eye only because it's popping up so much. It's a picture of himself and Harry, it's photoshopped he knows that even though it doesn't look like it at all. Everyone is talking about Larry Stylinson and it makes his blood boil a bit. They just don't fucking get it do they? He's not with Harry in any way other than friends. He's with Eleanor. He's been with Eleanor for two and a half years now. Larry Stylinson is fake.

He remembered his tweet from a while back and decides to bring it back.

**@Louis_Tomlinson - Larry is the biggest load of bullshit ever! #GrowUp**

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and got up to go chat with people standing and sitting around.

He's just finished talking to one of his mums friends when Harry is suddenly standing in front of him with his phone clutched tight in his hand.

"Been on Twitter aye?" Louis questioned noting the phone. "They've really gone to town with that Larry business this time."

"You know..." Harry started, his voice is eerily calm but strained. "It's really good to know..."

"To know what?" Louis asked looking around to see if he could spot Eleanor.

"To know that I'll always be nothing but bullshit to you." Harry said and then hurried away leaving Louis with his jaw dropped some.

He loses Harry in the crowd of people and only briefly sees him hugging his mum tightly and whispering something in her ear. By the time he gets to them, Harry is gone.

"You want to explain to me what exactly is going on here?" Jay questioned as Anne approached looking anything but happy.

"What do you mean?" Louis feigned innocence.

"I mean why did Harry just come hug me, nearly in tears might I add, whisper his congratulations again and apologize for leaving early?" Jay asked giving Louis daggers.

This is not how weddings are supposed to be. His mum is supposed to be smiling and happy, not ready to kill him.

"I'd like to know the same thing because he refused to tell me before rushing off." Anne added standing next to Jay and crossing her arms. "I know you were the last one he spoke to."

"I just... people were on twitter going on about that Larry Stylinson crap again so I told them it was bullshit, again, and then Harry came over." Louis mumbled in explanation.

"And what did Harry say to you?" Anne questioned.

"He said that it was good to know he'll always be nothing but bullshit to me." Louis answered, slowly looking over to meet his mother's eyes and then Anne's.

It's not pretty. They both look pissed.

"You should really think these things through before you do them Louis." Jay finally said, her tone hard. "That poor boy... what's he ever done to you son?"

"Honestly Louis, I've always thought of you as a very caring, big hearted, kind young man, but you're making me question that." Anne added crossing her arms unhappily.

"Who cares what people think as long as you and the people who matter know the truth? You really hurt him Louis." Jay shook her head. "You go to his hotel right now and fix it and don't you dare come back until you do. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Louis replied quietly, nodding his head then walking off towards his Range Rover.

The drive to Harry's hotel only takes twenty minutes. He's sure he's been photographed leaving the reception and no doubt soon there will be pictures of him arriving at this hotel.

__

In the hotel, Harry sat on the edge of his bed with Lou Teasdale at his side, rubbing his back with concern.

"He doesn't even realize how much it effects me." Harry cried softly, crossing his arms over his stomach and looking at the ground. "He doesn't even talk to me long enough anymore to realize maybe something isn't right."

"I know hun... I'm with you lad's every day..." Lou said softly. "I don't know what to tell you Harry. You've got to either take a risk or just let it go and forget about it. Those are your only two options."

"I could never... he'd hate me... it'd ruin the band... he'd be disgusted with me. He's so quick to shoot down any gay rumor that gets started about him." Harry responded, sniffling.

"Then maybe you just need to let it go hun. Not everything we feel is meant to be." Lou stated, rubbing his back for a moment longer before standing up. "I'm going to go get some shut eye... you should too."

Harry nodded and stood up to hug her tight.

"Thanks Lou." He murmured then let her go.

\--

Louis stopped short as the door to Harry's hotel room opened and Lou came walking out. She's still got her hand on the door knob when she sees him.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, her voice is colder than he's ever heard it, especially directed at him.

"I came to talk to Harry..." Louis responded quietly.

"I could just let go of the knob you know. Then you'd actually have to knock and maybe he won't let you in." Lou hissed at him and it makes him withdraw some.

An angry Lou Teasdale is not something he's familiar with nor does he want to experience again.

"Please don't." He whispered, his voice pleading.

"I may lose my job for this but... you need to stop being such an asshole to him. It's not his fault, it was never his fault, but you always treat him like it is." Lou said, looking him in the eyes. "So unless you're gone stop acting like an ass and fix it... I'm letting the door lock."

"I'll fix it, I promise." Louis swore, eyeing the door knob.

Lou gestured with her eyes for him to take hold of the knob then stepped away. She gave him a final glare then turned and walked off to her room.

He entered the room quietly and softly shut the door behind him. Harry's sitting on the ground in the doorway of the balcony, out of the view of cameras and people. He's got something clutched in his hand and when he's not looking out at the city lights, he's looking down at the picture - wiping his eyes occasionally.

Louis walked over quietly and peered over his shoulder. It's a picture... a picture of himself and Harry with their his and her blankets. It's wallet size and it's laminated so it doesn't get torn up.

"That's a really old picture of us." Louis commented softly and Harry nearly jumps out of his skin.

He turned to see Louis and then slumped and turned away.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned. "Shouldn't you be at the reception?"

"No I shouldn't be there when I've upset you and made you leave." Louis replied still standing in the room.

"Wouldn't think you'd want to be around so much bullshit." Harry responded harshly but there's a crack in his voice.

"Harry..." Louis sighed sitting down on the floor since squatting really isn't an option in these pants. "I don't think you're bullshit. You've been my best mate for four years almost."

"What's your definition of best mate?" Harry questioned looking over at Louis sadly. "Because to me it's not ignoring the person that's supposedly your best friend. It's not doing everything in your power to ignore them and then call them bullshit online just because of some rumors."

"That's not my definition of a best mate either... it's the definition of a jackass." Louis responded  with a tight smile. "Harry, I never meant to hurt your feelings. It's just... people talk about our non-existant romance so much, it's like they completely ignore the fact that I'm in a relationship with a girl whom I've been with for two and a half years."

He's looking out at the city as he speaks so he misses the sad look that etches itself onto Harry's face.

"And then you never say anything about it. You don't deny it online and you don't deny it during interviewers." Louis continued on as Harry scooted away from him and leaned against the door frame. "Why don't you ever say anything?"

"Denying, denying, denying just stirs the fans more. Leads them to believe you're hiding something." Harry answered in barely a whisper.

"I suppose." Louis agreed looking back over at him. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you didn't mean anything to me because you do you're my best mate and you always will be."

Harry shook his head, pursing his lips tightly as his shoulders shook lightly. This isn't working anymore. He's kept this all bottled up inside of himself and he's ready to explode.

"I... I can't... I..." Harry stuttered, clutching the photo he's kept in his wallet ever since it was taken closer to his chest. "I don't... I don't want be your best mate."

Louis looked over at the curly haired lad in shock. What?

"W-What?" Louis stammered in disbelief.

"I don't want to be just your best mate." Harry repeated, not meeting Louis' eyes. "I want... I want to hold you at night and kiss you in the morning. I want to clean up after you and make you dinner when we're not on tour. I want to take you on dates and hold your hand and hug you and kiss you whenever I please... I want to cuddle with you during movies and... and I just want to love you... and I just want you to love me." he whispered pulling his knees to his chest as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

It leaves Louis completely speechless. He had no idea Harry felt this way, course maybe that's because of lack of attention he's been paying towards the younger lad. And Harry's next words just break his heart and toss it right over the balcony.

"I know it'll never happen though. I know you'll never love me." Harry whispered looking tearfully at the picture in his hand. "And why would? I'm not anything and you have her. I'm not super skinny like her. I don't have a smile like hers. My hair isn't long like hers. I'm not perfect like her. I was stupid to think you'd ever love me."

"Harry... I... I don't know what to say..." Louis spoke after a few minutes when he finally got his voice back. "How long have you felt like this about me?"

"Since I met you." Harry answered and it earns a sharp intake of air from Louis.

Nearly four years. Harry's fancied him for nearly four years. How could he have missed this?

"I kept it a secret. My mum and Gemma know... and I think your mum suspected... but otherwise nobody knows. I knew the feelings would never be returned so I saved myself the embarassment." Harry explained as though reading Louis' mind. "But I just can't anymore. I'm so sick of hiding how I feel and being told who to date. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship, but I just couldn't take it anymore."

He has no clue what to say so he just goes with something simple.

"You didn't ruin our friendship Haz, nothing could ever do that." He said reaching over to squeeze Harry's ankle.

Harry gave him a dull smile and Louis doesn't like it, Harry's meant to have a megawatt smile all the time with his dimples on display. He just doesn't know what to do or say right now...

"Please come back to the reception?" Louis requested glancing at the time on his phone and seeing the reception isn't near over. "Mum really wants you there, she was sad to see you leave and so was your mum and everyone else."

"Okay." Harry replied, sniffling and wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "Let me just... go clean up."

Louis watched as Harry stood up, placed the picture of them back into his wallet, and then headed into the attached bathroom. He stood up and looked out at the city lights.

It's a weird thought that occurs to him. Down there, in the city, there's a lot of people. There's a lot of people and some of them are doing stupid things... reckless things... they're saying I'll worry about it tomorrow but tonight I'm living. There's people down there that are going to do some crazy things and they're not gonna worry about it until they have to. He thinks he doesn't let himself really get crazy anymore, he's tried to be more mature lately. He's tried to make himself more of a business man in hopes of the deal with the Rovers going over better, but that doesn't matter anymore.

He's still young. He's still 22 so why shouldn't he do something reckless?

Harry walked out of the bathroom and Louis turned to look at him. He looks... different to him somehow. He's lightly tan and his chest is smooth and muscled. His curls are flopping in his face a bit and his eyes are still glazed but they're deep green in the dim room.

Louis walked over slowly and stood in front of Harry, staring for a moment longer before speaking.

"One kiss." He spoke quietly, his heart pounding.

This is being reckless.

"W-What?" Harry stuttered looking at him with wide eyes.

"You've got my head spinning Harry, I don't know what to do or say really..." Louis stated not breaking their eye contact. "But... one kiss."

"A-Are you s-sure?" Harry questioned.

"I've got nothing to lose." Louis whispered is reply, stepping a bit closer to Harry.

He doesn't know where that comes from because he does have something to lose and that'd be is long term girlfriend who's probably wondering where he is.

Harry took a shaky breath and nodded moving closer very slowly. Louis could feel the warmth coming off of Harry's body once they were nose to nose, Louis looking up slightly while Harry was looking down some.

They don't touch each other. Louis just leans up and in a bit and his lips barely graze over Harry's and then he tilts his head the other way and does the same thing, just barely grazing Harry's lips. He lowered his head back down some, dragging his bottom lip against Harry's top lip before tilting his head back to where it was initially and sealing their lips together.

Louis swears somebody lit a fire inside his body.

His hands twitched at his sides at the same time Harry's did and their fingers brushed. Their hands moved awkwardly, not grasping each others, just touching.

Louis pulled back slightly, enough to catch his breath and feel Harry's breath wash over his lips. Their eyes are still closed and Harry's hands are twitching - they're aching to touch Louis.

Suddenly, Louis' left hand shot up and grasped the back of Harry's neck and pulled him back in, mashing their lips together. It's not slow and tender like the first one. It's filled with lust and passion and maybe a bit of confusion on Louis' part. He's never kissed a boy and he never thought he would kiss a boy. Eleanor was supposed to be 'it' for him. Everyone in their families seemed to think so anyways, but in this moment he doesn't agree. Harry's lips are just as soft as hers but they're more firm against his own. Harry's curls are softer against his fingers than Eleanor's have ever been. His mouth tastes of champagne and tea and mint gum and his lips taste faintly of vanilla lip balm. It makes Louis crave him unlike Eleanor who normally taste of tea and disgusting cherry lip balm or of lipstick.

He feels Harry's hands hesistantly come to rest on his waist as his other arm lifts so he can grasp Harry's shoulder. When they finally break apart their lips make a gentle sucking noise and they're both breathing hard.

Louis doesn't even open his eyes he just leans in again and takes Harry's bottom lip between his teeth gently and gives it a little tuck. When he released it, he went in immediately for another kiss - it's short and Louis finds that he loves the sound their lips make when they pull apart so he kisses Harry again then pulls back.

"That was more than one." Louis stated quietly, pulling away to talk.

"Sorry." Harry whispered, making to remove his hands from Louis' waist but Louis just steps impossibly closer.

"I've never felt that in a kiss before..." He admitted pressing his nose against Harry's.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slowly.

"So much passion... lust... love... longing... need..." Louis trailed of pulling back enough to look up into Harry's eyes.

"You've never felt those things with... with her?" Harry questioned, confused.

"No... not like that." Louis shook his head, running his fingers through Harry's curls.

"What does this mean?" Harry inquired.

"I don't know." Louis responded because he's really not sure so he steps back breaking the moment. "We should get back to the reception, come on."

He doesn't miss the hurt look on Harry's face but he does his best to ignore it. They drive back in Louis' car, he figures Harry will ride back with one of the other boys if he doesn't end up figuring out what he wants to do about this new discovery.

The reception is still full swing, a couple people have left but a lot of people are still there.

Louis and Harry walked over to where Jay was talking with Louis' grandpa at one of the tables.

"Lou, you're back! And Harry!" Jay smiled happily, standing up and pulling Harry into a tight hug. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm okay." Harry lied, hugging her back.

He's confused and hurt. He thought Louis enjoyed the kiss but Louis just brushed it off when he asked what this meant. His heart sinks further as Eleanor walked up and Louis pressed a kiss to her lips right in front of him. It takes everything in him not to burst into tears, the memory of Louis' lips on his still very fresh. He whispered to Jay he was going to find his mum then headed off.

Louis pulled away from Eleanor and it's pretty clear... it's not right... it doesn't feel right anymore - maybe it hasn't for a while.

"We need to talk." Louis whispered leading her out of the tent.

She clearly thinks this talk is something else because she immediately tries to press up against him, biting her lip. Louis grabbed her arms and carefully pushed her back.

"I think we should break up." He stated clearly and her face contorts into one of shock and disbelief.

"Pardon?" She questioned thinking she didn't hear right.

"I want to break up." Louis repeated himself then sighs. "It doesn't feel right anymore. There's no spark, no zing. And... I kissed Harry tonight and it was everything I ever imagined a kiss being. I don't get the fire I felt with him with you anymore."

"So you're gay now?" Eleanor asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know, might just be Harry, but either way... I want to break up."

"Whatever. Have a nice life cheater." Eleanor snapped then walked away.

Over the talking, Louis heard the DJ call for the last dance. The music began to play as he entered the tent and everyone is grabbing a partner to slow dance with. The song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perrie.

Louis looked around the tent until his eyes finally landed on Harry sitting at the table previously occupied by his mum and Robin. He's watching them dance for a moment then lowering his head to look at his hands. Louis walked over and extended his hand so Harry could see it. The younger lad looked up slightly confused.

"Dance with me?" Louis requested wiggling his fingers with a small smile on his lips.

Harry tentively took his hand and Louis pulled him up. He led him to the dance floor with everyone else and pulled the younger but slightly taller lad into his arms. He nudged Harry's arms up to his shoulders then wrapped his own around Harry's waist. They swayed to the music and Louis could see the confusion in Harry's eyes.

"I broke up with her." Louis said after a moment. "Told her we kissed and I felt everything I desired in a kiss with you."

"You did?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yeah." Louis smiled leaning in to bump Harry's nose with his own. "Be mine?"

"Yes, absolutely yes." Harry smiled.

Louis chuckled and leaned in to kiss Harry's nose then his lips, just a sweet peck but it doesn't go unnoticed by his mum or Harry's mum. They're smiling like fools as they watch their sons.

"Here..." Louis said taking out his phone and going to Twitter.

He deletes his tweet from earlier which has Larry trending and then goes to his camera.

Suddenly it's plucked out of his hand and he turned to see his mum standing there smiling.

"Well go on." She smiled brightly holding up the phone.

Louis pulled Harry close and kissed him tenderly. He heard the sound of the camera then pulled back so their forehead were resting together. He hears another snap and pulls back completely to take the phone.

He looked at the two pictures with Harry. One of them is of them kissing and the other is of them smiling softly, eyes closed, foreheads together, Harry's hand on Louis' waist and Louis' hand on Harry's neck. It's simply perfect so he selects that one.

Opening his Twitter back up he looked at Harry who smiled happily at him. Louis uploaded the picture to Twitter and then typed in the caption and then tapped to tweet it. He lifted his face up to Harry's for another kiss and then showed his boyfriend the picture with the caption...

_#Bullshit_


End file.
